Eyes from Beyond
by Betrayed soul
Summary: I looked down and saw a young family. Their lives happy and carefree. Here in the beyond, we see it all. Their lives carry on, they carry one without us, unknowing to our presence. One shot  sorry its so short


Looking down I saw a family, three children, the eldest no older than 7. The youngest with wild red hair bouncing round her elegant face as she ran. The father pushed his glasses back up his nose as he crouched down, roared and continued to chase his small children around the small backyard. The wife could be seen through the window in the kitchen, smiling out at her family as she cleaned up from lunch.

The husband caught up to his middle son, pulling him into the air before putting him back on the ground and tickling him until he screamed for mercy. The eldest son and youngest daughter jumping onto their father, trying to help their bother escape from his tickling clutches.

The father let's his son go before dramatically falling onto his back when his children push him over. The children all scramble onto his stomach hold down his arms and legs. They them begin to tickle their very ticklish father as he tries to squirm out of their reach without hurting any of them.

I laughed to myself. He always was very ticklish, even as a small boy. My attention turns back to the young family bellow me. The father now has his young daughter, squealing with delight swung over his shoulder and the eldest boy hanging limp off the ground by his waist. The daughter's feet are swinging all over the place while her fists pound her father's back, the son doesn't move but just gives a playful, evil glare at his father. The middle child is standing in front his father punching him in the stomach. The father humors his son by released groans as his fist makes contact.

The wife comes out of the house and puts her hands on her hips. She gives a small cough gaining the attention of her husband and the group of children. The husband immediately puts the kids gently back onto the ground before turning around to face his wife, a goofy grin across his face.

My mind begins to wander again while his wife begins to remind him how she doesn't appreciate her children being swung around like that. I remember the first time I saw that very smile he was now giving his wife, that smile that he gave when he knew he was in trouble but was hoping to act innocent and get away with it. He was only one at the time. He had pushed his breakfast off of the table before turning towards me and grinning. Grinning his goofy smile like an idiot. Who would know that that goofy little boy would turn into the man he is today, who would think that my son would grow up so well without the guidance of his parents. There was a lot of pressure on you when you're 'the boy who lived'.

I watch my darling run around the yard with his children, never having the chance to do so with his own father. He was only one year old that night. He looks just like his father did, he always had. Except for his eyes, he has my eyes but he already knows that. Everyone he meets tells him so.

He smiles his carefree smile. After the war my boy was still always on edge, jumping at the slightest sound, not wanting to leave the house, wanting to constantly be around to protect those he loved. It look his best friend's little sister to finally help him calm and relax. I watched their relationship bloom ever since that first meeting at the train station. She had grown into a lovely young lady, the perfect mother, but always looking for fun. It saddened me to see my boy living so easily without his parents but I guess it's all he has really known. It's not like he would remember us, but now he had a large and loving family with his wife's side of the family. Her parents had taken him in as their own from the second he stepped into their household.

Looking back down at the young family playing in their small yard I saw happiness, happiness that I always wanted for myself and my children. In my sons eyes I saw the ghost if pain and suffering. I knew that would never truly leave him but at least he could live his life from here on happily.

I could feel myself drifting away. After so many years you would think I would gain some control over my presence but no. I drifted here and there watching over people whose lives I used to be a part of, or those who have become part of my child life. As drifted from one place to the next I felt a familiar presence. I let out an inward sigh as I realized where I was. I was in a grave yard. Right beneath me was my final resting place, I seemed to come here a lot, it was always pulling me here and no matter how much a try to resist, and I always ended up in the same spot.

I felt eyes on my back and turned around to a familiar smile. My husband. It had been a while since I had seen him last. We can't control where we go and when we go, so when we do meet it is all by chance. It's almost impossible to communicate in this state so I just stare at him and smile. He opens his mouth to try to say something but no sound comes out. He grimaces. He eyes flash open wide and I frown with disappointment. He is drifting off again and there is nothing he can to do stop it. Before he completely fades away answer him mouth 3 very familiar words.

"I love you"

My presence stayed in the grave yard for a while longer. I didn't know how much time had passed, it was difficult to tell. What could feel like minutes for me could end up being days for the living. I welcomed the feel of my presence moving. I never enjoyed being in that grave yard.

I smiled as I realized where I was heading to. I arrived in a small kitchen. A small, overcrowded dining table sat in the middle. The people around the table were talking and laughing loudly while trying to stuff as much food into their mouths as possible. My smile got bigger as I noticed the one raven haired man in the sea of red hair. He was having a very intense conversation with one of his wives older brothers about whether the Cannon's seeker should be dropped or not.

Down the other end of the table 3 of the older men burst into a loud laughter. A short slightly chubby lady who had been refilling people's plates whacked her husband lightly on the back on the head. He immediately stopped laughing and turned to face her. She reminded them about the numerous young children sleeping upstairs that they would wake up if they continued making so much noise.

I had a great deal of respect for this lady. Not only was she the mother of seven children, six of them being very troublesome boys but she had also taken my boy under her wing. She would take in anybody under her wing without a second thought. I also had a great deal of respect for her because of the way she was dealing with her loss. She had lost one of her children, which is the worst thing a mother can face.

I had of course been watching this boy grow as I had watched his family when my boy came into their lives but now this boy was like me. Silently watching on the life he had missed out on. I would see him time to time watching over his family and twin brother. I would often find him watching over his twin and his twin's young son who had been named after him. I always kept a lookout for him, knowing his pain seeing life go on without you.

My first encounter with him after his time living was over was just days after his passing. He was hovering over his twin and younger sister. I had been dragged to the place following the girl my boy loved. His brother and sister were sitting on his old bed with a large black book open in front of them. I later noticed this book was a photo album. The boy was watching down on his sibling cry their hearts out to him. They had long ago run out of tears. His brother had red puffy eyes and stains all down his grey shirt from previous tears. His sister was sobbing so hard she was now hiccupping. They weren't a very pretty sight but it wasn't them who had my attention. The boy was floating just above the window sill. His eyes held great sadness that I hadn't seen present in many years.

When he noticed me he stared at me a while. Then like a light globe realization came to him. He had of course seen the photos of me and my husband my boy carried around with him. For a moment part of the pain in his eyes disappeared, but reappeared when his gaze turned back to his siblings. It seemed to me that the main source of his pain wasn't actually seeing life go on without him but seeing the ones he loved in pain because of his absence.

Back in the present moment something caught my eye in the doorway. There he was. His eyes holding sadness as he watched his family, but nowhere near as much as there used to be. Like me over time he started to gain some happiness watching his family and loved ones live their lives to the fullest.

He noticed me in the corner of the room and his mouth formed a small smile and he nodded his head towards me. I gave a small wave back. His gaze moved to his mother who was fretting over how much noise her husband was making.

I had tried on many occasions before without any success but it didn't stop me from willing her to hear me as I sent my silent message to her.

_Dearest Molly,_

_I can never thank you enough for looking after my Harry in my absence, giving him a mother to care and love him._

_In return I promise you I will look out for your boy, give Fred guidance in this life, after life._

_I promise your boy is safe, like your have kept mine safe over these many years._

_Lilly Potter_

I then felt myself being dragged away once more, I don't know what I saw as the picture of the happy family slipped from my view but I could swear I saw her turn in my direction. I think she smiled in my direction…


End file.
